Hollowell Steam Rally/2010
Steam Exhibits A display of 45 full size steam engines and some miniatures were present. Tractors Selected exhibits from tractor class of about 140 exhibits listed to be added. :(A Number of exhibits had failed to show up with significant gaps in the line up ! ) Model tent Exhibits no 226 > 233 Cars Selected exhibits from the car class to be added. :Please add any missing participating vehicles at this event for which a photo is available. Please note: only the few of these present which were photographed by the author at this event have been listed initially. Exhibit nos 234 > 513 + 518 > 521 in various sub groups, with a number of local owners clubs :Add any club exhibits to end of car listing Buses Exhibits nos 514 . 517 Kit cars 7 Gentry club Exhibit nos 518 > 521 Not photographed Kit caravans Exhibit nos 522 & 523 Not photographed Antique prams Exhibits nos 524 > 538 Not photographed Horticultural machinery Exhibits nos 539 > 548 Photos to add Organs A dozen organs of various sizes were on show and playing around the site Exhibit nos 549 to 561 Makes include; * McCarthy * Razenburg * Gavioli * Leach Organ * Bruder * Pell street organ * John Smith Organ Period caravans Exhibits nos 562 > 588 Not photographed Commercial & Military vehicles Details to add of selected exhibits from the lorries / commercial exhibits. Note: not all entries listed initially just ones which photos are available will be added. ;Lorries Exhibit nos 589 > 674 ;Military Exhibit nos 675 > 702 Pedal cycles Exhibits nos 703 > 720 Not photographed Motorcycles Exhibit nos 721 > 832 add details here with your photos Stationary engines Add your photos of exhibits to list please :(Tractor wikis editor did not have time to visit this section) Exhibit nos 833 to 909 Goldwings Exhibits 910 to 917 Site exhibits (Awing displays) Exhibits nos 918 > 939 Car club stands Please create a page for your club With some general details of the groups interests & locality and a link to your clubs own web site for more info and contact details if possible ;Kilsby MG Club Exhibits nos 940 > 957 :Place any photos in the cars section ;Wot No Brakes - Mini Owners Club Exhibits nos 958 > 969 :Place any photos in the cars section ;KAM Club Exhibits nos 970 > 987 :place any photos in the cars section ;MVPS Exhibits nos 988 > 1014 :place any photos in the Cra section ; Renault CCC Exhibits nos 1015 > 1018 :place any photos in the cars section ;Wolston Car Club ;Nene Valley Mini Club ;Northants MG Owners Club ;Mini Moke Club Exhibits nos 1036 > 1044 :the club member were all in themed fancy dress for the parade ;Strange Town Scooter Club ;East Northants Landrover Owners Club Exhibits nos 1047 > 1069 Working area add details of any working area exhibits and general photos * Crushing and road building demonstration * several saw mill demonstrations & ancillary machinery Gallery Add your additional photos here file:Example.jpg|Caption1 Image:Example.jpg|Caption2 Category:Hollowell Steam Rally - 2010 participants